Meet The Parents: Bells
by monkeycgm
Summary: Marcus is trembling at the prospect of meeting his fiance's father. A man he has respected his entire life, but fears will hate him. MFKB
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Meet the Parents: The Bells

AUTHOR: monkeycgm (Carla)

DISCLIAMER: Do I own HP? If I did maybe Marcus and Katie would hook up in the books. But I don't so they are doomed to only appear together in this sorry attempt at fan fiction.

SUMMERY: Marcus is trembling at the prospect of meeting his fiance's father. A man he has respected his entire life, but fears will hate him. MFKB

NOTE: If you want to see _my_ version of Marcus and Katie visit this address a manip I made very quickly

He was doing it again. Loosening his tie, pulling on the collar of his shirt like a nervous twitch. It was becoming more and more impossible with each moment not to give in to the urge to laugh out loud. The sight was just too funny. Marcus had the ability to remain calm in any situation, a talent that no doubt had been honed in his _eight _years in Slytherin house. He was cunning and overly confident, a typical alpha male in all situations, but today he was sweating like a pig in line to be slaughtered.

She sauntered over to him, not bothering to hide the smile that resulted from his obvious discomfort. Katie smoothed the new wrinkles out of his dress shirt, and muttered the same spell under her breath that she had cast not ten minutes before. It was some case of nerves that caused a man to best a simple anti-wrinkle charm and frankly she thought he was over reacting, there was no reason in the world to worry.

Her lips pressed briefly on his cheek before they shifted to whisper in his ear, "Stop it. You'll be fine. What's the big deal anyway, he's just a man?"

"Just a MAN? Just a MAN? Katie you've got it all wrong. Your father is one of the most legendary quidditch coaches in all of Europe, how could I not be nervous? Add to the fact that I've corrupted his only daughter and marked her finger with a rather important diamond without ever bothering to meet him or ask his permission. Face it babe, you're going to have to floo me home in a body bag. I'm dead."

Katie could only laugh. He was being so silly about the whole thing, like a little kid about to meet his hero for the first time, and yet she could see that there was some truth behind his supposed fear. "Corrupted me huh? I seem to remember being the one that picked **you **up that night. Lured you into my lair of sin. Seems to me that I corrupted you."

"You can't tell anyone about that, **ever**, I have a certain reputation to protect, and I don't need rumors out there causing people to doubt my manliness. Keep that under wraps Kit-Kat and I might not tell your father about all those truly naughty things you said to me that night. Where did you learn such words?" She looked truly surprised at his statement, her mouth formed a shocked o as she stared up into his mocking eyes. And then she punched him, playfully, but painful because of it's unexpectedness. She smiled up at him again.

"Blackmail really? Oh how the mighty fall. What would your cunning friends say about your tactic now, huh? Would they applaud you O Mighty Prince of Snakes? Or would they laugh in your face?"

From the expression on his face, she could tell he was getting angry, but at least it was a change from the nervous wreck he was before. She had teased him into one of his boorish moods but perhaps he was distracted enough now that they could finally leave.

Before he could utter a word she brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His lips were hard and demanding against hers, and she pressed her body more closely to his own. How she wished they had just another half hour to spare before they were expected, there was simply no other reason for them to waste the passion that was so clearly meant to find its way into the bedroom. Separating for a second they both drew in deep breaths, filling their lungs to capacity, as if preparing for another bout.

With her body still very much in contact with his much larger one, she motioned toward the large fireplace that dominated their apartment. She dropped the powder quickly and enunciated the words "Bell Cottage" before allowing herself to be drawn into yet another passionate kiss. He was going to get them in trouble. The last thing she wanted was for her parents to catch them pawing each other upon their arrival, but like the many times before, she couldn't resist him.

As the took a step out of the fireplace in the study of Katie's childhood home, Marcus quickly looked for any company before pushing her up against one wall, and settling himself between her legs. "Coast is Clear" he mumbled into her neck, as he lavished kisses all over her neck and face before finally meeting her lips with his own.

She was too lost in the sensations to inform Marcus that this was her father's study, and he always had some way of knowing what went on in here. Maybe it was the paintings, or maybe the walls themselves had ears, but she had learned at an early age, never tell a secret in the study. Temporarily her mind blanked out to anything but Marcus and the amazing things he was doing to her body.

"Hmmm.." came the unmistakable voice of her father from behind her lover. She opened her eyes and met his disapproving stare. " I do not permit such open displays of affection in my home. Katie, why don't you go find you mother?"

"But Dad…"

"I don't want to hear it Katie. I'm sure your _friend_ can tell me all I need to know."

Marcus watched her leave the room and realized that at last she was sharing some of his own sense of nervousness, that and total mortification. She twisted her ring as she reluctantly left the room, abandoning him to the scornful glances of a man who was possibly the most dangerous on the planet, nay the entire universe at this moment. A man that did not even know that at this moment, his daughter already wore the ring the very man who stood before him, his overly muscular body practically trembling in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie rushed from the room, eager to leave the tense situation and yet rushing to return to it, if only to listen at the door. Perhaps it was wrong to abandon Marcus to her father's lecture alone on their first meeting, but he would survive without her. At least she thought he would. Hoped he would. After all, she couldn't marry someone who was six feet under, and she highly doubted that her father wanted to spend any significant time in Azkaban. As for her older brother, he might be willing to take the risk. It was lucky that he was spending the year abroad, traveling to the most historic and **boring** locations in the Magical world. Even some without professional quidditch teams.

As the eldest son, he was a perfect child, a sibling that no one could ever hope to live up to, except for one glaring flaw. Her brother may be a genius and the most dutiful son, but, much to the disappointment of her father, he did not play quidditch. This gave Katy hope that despite everything, her father might come to an understanding with the one man she was unwilling to live without.

"This is it," thought Marcus as Katie's father glared upon him. "This is the moment the great Marcus Flint will meet his doom." Katie would have laughed at him, she did not believe that her father would hate him, even after he interrupted their 'embrace' in the study. The man had the look of a manic killer barely restrain himself, but he did not draw his wand, nor indeed any weapon of any kind.

Instead came the mumbled, "So…um…Marcus was it? Marcus Flint. Chaser for the Falmouth Falcons. Quite reputation within the league, and I don't mean that in a good way. When I played we didn't need so much fouling to win games. Weak players cheat. Weak players use violence instead of talent. Would you call yourself a weak player Marcus? Answer carefully for I already know the answer. Three suspensions for over fouling within one month. Tell me why I should let such a man, a man who has no respect for the courtesy of a sport which he professionally plays in, date my only daughter?"

Marcus did not know how to answer. Anything he said would be wrong. He could not argue with his record, but such things were common in modern quidditch. There were many on the Falcons with worse records than his who were regarded as some of the best players in the league. "Honestly sir, I fail to see…"

"I'm sure failing is something you know a lot about though. You spent one extra year at Hogwarts, am I right? How was it that you managed to not pass even one exam?" Katie's father began his next assault before Marcus could even finish his first reply.

"It's quite simple sir. If one does not attend any exams, then one does not pass them. I had tickets to the American final and the game lasted six days. Exams or no exams I was going to see that match to the end. Believe me when I say those seats did not come cheap. Besides, in that extra year, I was scouted and recruited by every competitive team on this side of Europe. Ultimately I had to choose Falmouth because of the style of play was so similar to my own and their offer was substantial. I can't imagine myself anywhere else." The look on Katie's father's face, while not friendly, told Marcus that the interrogation was over, at least for now. Quidditch seemed to be the only safe subject between them.

"I myself played for the Arrows and later coached there but I learned a lot as the assistant at the Falcons first. They may use brawn instead of brains, but the attitude is more disciplined than many other teams in the league."

"You coached Falmouth? When? I remember following your career extensively as a child." Marcus replied in amazement. From a very young age he had respected Owen Bell as a superb coach, every one of his teams had winning seasons and they had won several championships in a row. He had been named the coach of the British World Cup team within two years of his coaching debut. Marcus had dreamed of playing under him, but it seemed unlikely now that he was technically retired.

Before Owen could answer, Katie opened the door and rushed to his side. Ready to put herself between them if need be. A few seconds later her mother entered the room and announced that dinner was ready. Katie grabbed his arm and began to lead him, whispering all the way.

"What happened? What did he ask you?" he could tell that she was worried, but the smile he gave in return seemed to lessen her fears. Meanwhile Eleanor Bell questioned her husband, careful to not be overheard.

"Did you find out anything? How they met? Are they serious? Tell me everything."

"Would it scare you if I said that he reminds me of myself? He lives and breathes quidditch, its no wonder that Katie is so infatuated with him."

"You didn't find out anything else. Stupid Man! You were supposed to get all the details by force if need be. You know she'll never tell us herself. You let yourself get distracted." She resisted the urge to smack her husband upside the head. Why was it that everyone is this bloody family had quidditch on the brain twenty four/ seven?


End file.
